The Day of Kill: Alice Kimura vs Echo
Shaking in the Face of Personification Echo sat on a hill, with his back to a tree. He then heard a poof, he had heard that poof when he got the job as a General of Hell. He looked to Lilith standing in front of him. He stood up, stretching his shoulders and folding his arms. "Hello Lilith." Lilith looked serious, as if something was to happen to Echo. "Echo...the dark one...wants to see you," said Lilith. "Fine." He sighed, walking to her. She opened a portal, Echo walked to enter, but Lilith held out her arm to stop him. "You do not understand, it's no t Lucifer that wants to see you...it's Satan," said Lilith. Echo noticed her concern but wasn't in a caring mood. "I suppose I should be frightened." "Yes, when it is Satan that wants to see you, it is a major deal, Satan is very, very different than Lucifer, he has killed anyone who has sassed him, even his own generals...even me," said Lilith. "Then it seems we have much in common." Said Echo. "Don't worry about me, I'm not in the mood to cause any trouble." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. They entered the portal and found themselves in the main hall of Satan's Palace. "Follow me," said Lilith, she then went to the stairs, which had a panel on it with a crystal on it. Lilith put her hand over it and a red light came out of it. The stairs then pulled buack and revealed a set of stairs downwards. "Well, look who it is!" said a voice behind Echo, they both looked to se a sinister Xaphan and a bored Baphomet. "Come to see Satan, eh?" sneered Xaphan, "Prepare to wet yourself in fear!" Echo ignored them, he didn't have time to banter with fools. "Let's just go." He sighed, putting it on his tab to torture Xaphan a day or two when he returned. "What Xaphan is trying to say is this, everything is afraid of Satan, except for his own brother, meaning no matter how brave you are, you will be deathly afraid," said Baphomet. "Of course he will be afraid, he IS the God of Terror and Evil!" laughed Xaphan. "Yeah, Xaphan shitted himself when he first met Satan!" sneered Baphomet. "SHUT UP!!!" yelled Xaphan. Echo turned and glared at them, still expressionless, yet his eyes reflected and inner pain beyond anything as greedy as them could ever feel. "I understand, but the things I have faced have brought me enough sorrow to praise damnation. I do not care what he wants to do to me, because if he doesn't, I will probably do it myself anyways." "Let's go, Echo, they are just trying to get your goat," said Lilith, she then walked down the stairs, Echo followed. They walked down a black hallway with hellish chaneliers and skeletons hanging off the walls. They then stopped in front of a giant wooden gate covered in chains and a lock with a pentagram carved into it. "What now?" He asked lazily. He then heard a low unhumanly growl, a growl that sent a unerving chill up his spine. The door then opened up slightly, revealing a large red eye. "Echo, how nice to finally meet," growled Satan. Echo realized how similiar Satan was to Kaosu...Himself. He knew very well what kind of monster slept within his soul. "Greetings, may I ask why I have been summoned?" "Yes, I have a mission for you, but first...Lilith, leave us," said Satan. Liliuth bowed in respect and disappeared. "So, I see you have...been enjoying your free time, and may I ask, who is this...Akiko?" asked Satan. "My very last possession." He said, narrowing his eyes. "What of Lilith?...Lucifer's casual mate?" asked Satan. He closed his eyes. "It's true, she also shares a unique spot in my heart...But it's clear that she wasn't or isn't interested. She told me herself not to get attached, it's obvious she feels nothing for me." "You have a sickness I call...a soul, I can get rid of that if you want, just say the word, anyway, to your mission, I need you to go to Karakura Town and retrieve me a girl, her name is Alice Kimura," said Satan. "Fine, I'll retrieve the girl, and if you ever tried to remove Lilith's soul, I assure you, it didn't work. Regardless of how she thinks of me, I know she has a heart, a cold one, but so do I." His eyes burned, Kaosu's heartbeat causing static tremors around them. Satan let out a low growl, then roared an earthshattering roar, making Echo fall on his feet in fear. "YOU WILL KEEP YOUR HEART DOWN!!! KAOSU WAS NO GREAT POWER, HE WAS NO DIETY, UNLIKE ME, JUST SOME SCUM CREATED BY THE ORIGINAL, YET WEAK DEMONS, AND IF YOU EVER BRING THE PRESENCE OF THAT FREAK IN MY HALL EVER AGAIN, I WILL MAKE AKIKO AND LILITH SUFFUR!!!" roared Satan. Echo couldn't force himself to his feet, but his teeth gritted and he glared at Satan. "I know I don't have the power to stop you, but Kaosu does, and I swear, if anything ever happens to either of them, even if it has nothing to do with you, I don't care what happens to me, you and everything in existence will be erased, but not before you beg for mercy like a pathetic dog." Satan was silent. "Kaosu...is a walking abortion, Kaosu is a foolish golem, he cannot defeat a god, for he is no god, a god cannot be killed, now, if you do not wish to see Akiko's death in the most gruesome way, I suggest you leave and get me that girl!" growled Satan. He closed his eyes. "I will leave you to consider your existence, but I must ask, shall I bring her dead or alive?" "Alive, Echo, and don't disobey me again, if you ever saw what is behind the gate, you will lose your precious...little...mind," hissed Satan as the door creaked closed. Echo heard giant hoofsteps behind the gate, disappearing down into somewhere deep. "Satan sure get's angry easily, I suggest you try not to piss him off," said a voice. Echo looked to see Devin, alive and well, despite what people have said... "I swear to you this day, I will be the one to destroy him." He declared with hatred, honestly not caring who the stranger was. He stormed back towards the stairs, surging with bloodthirst for the first time in his life. "You can erase reality, but his brother will only bring it back the way it was!" Devin yelled out as Echo stormed away. Echo came into the main hall, with Lilith waiting. "Are you alright?" asked Lilith. He sighed, his eyes still raging for something to mutilate. "Can I trust you?" "As long as we are allied, Echo, I have my hellish duty, and if Lucifer says you must die, I'm afraid I would have to kill you, despite you being my best friend, but I don't have to worry about that, wouldn't I?" answered Lilith. He slammed his fist into a wall, shaking his head and walking off. A portal out of nowhere appeared in front of Echo, porbebly summoned by Satan, he then went inside it... Leave Them Kids Alone! Alice Kimura sat at the river, with her feet in the water and her boots next to her. She had a rough day yesterday, being attacked by another soul reaper, this one more aggressive than Kraik. She stared at her reflection and wondered who she was... He appeared over a body of water, consequently falling in it. Soaked, he climbed out, taking off his overcoat and tank top to let them dry in the sun. He was absolutely furious, wondering why he was even doing this mission if he had no reason to fight. He looked over to see soemone else by the river, a goth by the looks of it. "Are you here to try and take me to Hell?" asked Alice. He assumed it was Alice. "I'm supposed to." He sighed. "But I'm not sure it's even worth it, besides, you seem like you've had a hard time, no offense." The soothing water was mildly calming him down. "I really don't want to go, I like being here, now leave me alone," said Alice, she then put on her boots and walked away. "Please," He beckoned her. "before you go, can you at least tell me why Satan wants you in hell, I'm not exactly very fond of him myself." His rage started to boil when he brought up his newfound nemesis. "How should I know, possibly the blonde-haired psycho, he seems to know everything for some reason," said Alice. Echo's eyes widened. "I ran into him earlier, but I was too enraged to speak. You don't have to leave, I will, I need answers before I do anything." He had lost all respect for his superior in hell. "Also, try to smile more often, a frown doesn't suit you." Said Echo as if he were the expert. "Thank you for he information." He turned to leave. "Does that mean you will leave me alone?" asked Alice. "How about a deal; I will walk away right now and be out of your life forever, but you have to give me a genuine smile." He challenged, still quite emotionless. Alice looked at him, she then said, "No..." He stood up, swiping his soaked hair out of his face. "No? You'd rather fight me for no reason instead of using a few facial muscles?" "I don't smile, I hate to smile," said Alice, as she turned into a soul reaper without leaving her body. Echo sighed in apathy. "I was hoping you'd agree, emotions are a bit overrated." He picked up his tanktop and overcoat to see they were still soaking wet, guess he was tanning today. He drew his jagged blade, named after Kaosu, its black surface shimmering with green text of the ancient days. "The first move is yours." She then ran at Echo with her chainsaw-blade roaring, ready to cut flesh. Echo stopped the movement of her blade's chain by clashing it with his own ridged sword. "Perhaps moving with more discretion would give you a deadlier opening attack." His deep blue eyes suddenly turned a horrific green surrounded by black, thousands upon thousands of souls visible within its dark depths. The light blinded her and upon regaining vision he had vanished. He was behind her, his back to hers. "Reflexes are key." He said with his usual tone, yet it was obvious he was toying with her. Alice then turned around and slashed Echo's shoulder. She then started the blade, causing flesh and blood to splatter out. Echo winced and grabbed her sword arm with his good one and used his knee to snap it from within, causing her to drop the sword. "My apologies for underestimating you." He said while wrapping his arm, knowing his healing process was a slower one. "How did you do that? I thought a zanpakuto can't be broken?" asked Alice, she then held out her wrists and covered Echo in web. A brief flash revealed that all was an illusion, and Alice's sword was still in perfection. "My eyes have certain abilities over the perception of reality, but if it worked once on you, it shouldn't again." Said Echo, still covered in web. He sighed. "I suppose you're going to kill me now." Echo's tone wasn't clear enough to know if he was being serious. "Maybe, maybe if you leave me alone, I might spare your pathetic life, demon," said Alice. "No, I quite enjoy your irritation, and I haven't seen amusement in a while." The web turned black suddenly and exploded in corruptive energy. "And nice pet name." "Well, at least you are not trying to force yourself onto me, almost every demon I have met has tried, my cat tells me it's because demons are attracted to goths," said Alice as she held out her zanpakuto. "Maybe so, but beauty should be left out of battle, there's no point in mixing elegance with something so barbaric." He had resumed his blank face. "They told me you had been to here, Kyouirando," said Alice, her zanpakuto then formed into two buzzsaws on her hands. She then made an X-Symbol with her arms. "Kemushi no Kemuri!" she yelled, and the whole area was covered in a purple smoke. Echo covered his mouth and swung his sword at extreme speeds, wafting the smoke away as best he could. Yet still a small dose of soemthing entered his system. He started blink rapidly, and shake his head to try to get out of the daze. Echo stabbed his sword into the ground as best as he could in his weaknened state, covering it in a grid-like pattern of corruption. Alice jumped to a building and clung to it, she then jumped at Echo and bit him in the neck with her spider venom. Echo fell limp a moment before three green seals appeared around him, the outermost vanishing. Suddenly his body radiated in raw power and he stood up. His eyes were now an evil black/green as oppsoed to their earlier deep blue. "That's enough." He grabbed Alice's throat, all of his former mercy gone. He fought back the need to crush her neck in two, instead slamming her against a wall with cruel force. His eyes burned in their former fury, his bloodlust rising. Alice gasped for air as Echo strangled her...she then remembered something, something her mind blocked out... "Alice, Alice, Alice, don't cry, it will all be over soon, and you won't have to live with the sadness after the whole thing...I'll make sure of it! And did I ever tell you...you are...very beautiful..." Alice then turned her head away from Echo, shedding tears, waiting for death... Echo charged up energy in his sword, thrusting it at her face, but stopped a mere inch away. "...I can't." He said weakly, sympathizing with Alice. "I'm so pathetic, how will I ever protect those close to me when I can't even finish the kill." He knew a month ago he could've killed her without any hesitation, but his recent experiences now put his priority motive over duty. He dropped to his knees. "Akiko, even Lilith...I'm so sorry." "Kill me, I don't want to live anymore, not when I can't live here, I don't want to kill people for fun, and I don't want to fight a pointless war, I just want to die," cried Alice. "Settle down, I'm not taking you anywhere, just relax." He slowly, walked over, making sure she wasn't hostile, and lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the river to cool her feet off. He sat beside her. "Just talk to me, I'm not one of Lucifer's slaves, I'm a person who has seen the darker side of life, just like you." Echo tried to comfort the crying Alice. "All who work for that demon are a liar, how can I trust you?" asked Alice. "Because he threatened the only friends I have, and I cannot be loyal to whom I wish dead. I swear to you, you can trust me." His eyes went back to their deep blue color. They then heard the flutter of wings, they looked to see a giant bird in a soul reaper uniform ontop of a roof. "Oh no, not you!" growled Alice. "Hello, Alice, it be nice to see you, and...who is this handsome young demon?" asked Kraik. "Echo, I suppose I'm obligated to ask your name as well," Said, Echo nonchalantly. "Echo, I thought your name was Kaosu?" asked Kraik. "More or less, but I prefer my birth name." Said Echo, wondering how Kraik knew such. "MmmmmMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm, Echo, but Kaosu lays inside, ready to destroy the Angel King, an impossible task," screeched Kraik. "Indeed, something his brother seems to make quite hard to resist." Said Echo, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, well Steve always has a back-up plan when some half-crazed diety, sometimes Psyko, tries to destroy reality," said Kraik. "That won't be neccessary, on the condition that two particular ladies remain unharmed." Replied Echo. "Who's Steve?" asked Alice. "Wouldn't you like to know," said Kraik. "Listen, for the last time, you crazy hawk-owl-toucan-creature, I don't want to leave!" growled Alice. "Yeah, but the Soul King wants new members for EVERYTHING, personally I couldn't care less, but I only listen to him, so, come with me or I will have to force ya there," said Kraik. Echo told himself to walk away, he had already shamed his oath by neglecting duty out of sympathy for this girl, but something just wouldn't let him. He turend to her, seeming careless despite his inner turmoil. "Would you like assistance in removing this fool from your presence?" Kraik then appeared in front of Echo and threw pepper at his eyes, which was wierd since Kraik had no fingers or hands. "Where did you get pepper?" asked Alice. "From Steve," said Kraik. "Who the hell is Steve!?" yelled Alice. "You don't need to know!" screeched Kraik. Echo's eyes fluctuated between green and blue, finally remaining the latter despite discharges comingnfrom them. "It seems that he is aware of my weakness against eye injury. No matter, my innate abilities are more than enough to deal with a robed goose. He vanished in his amazing speed, reappearing while holding Kraik's gizard. "Im on the same side as you are, Echo, against the devil," said Kraik, who didn't seem to be affected by Echo's grip. "Of course, that explains the pepper." Said Echo nonchalantly before phasing through Kraik's skull to pierce his consciousness. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Devin appeared near Echo. "You need to come with me," said Devin. Echo recognized the man when throwing Kraik's limp body down. "Of course, but for what purpose?" Kraik then got up slowly. "Ouch, that's the last time I let someone enter my mind," said Kraik. Echo pulled out his sword for the kill, but Devin glared at Echo and he was crushed by huge spiritual pressure, as if he was in the bottom of the ocean and he was human. "You can go after Kraik later, Echo, but I wish to speak with you," said Devin. "Well, hello, Devin, nice to see you are alive, but I see you are a bad guy!" laughed Kraik. "Yeah, you can say that, and the next time I see you, I will turn you into Thanksgiving Dinner," said Devin with a smile. He then grabbed Echo's collar and teleported away. Left 4 Dead Echo found himself in a frozen wasteland, so cold it made even him shiver, he was in Niflheim, the third level of Hell. He looked to see Devin staring at the black sky from a cliff. "Alright." Sighed Echo. "What exactly do you have to tell me?" He sighed with less than enthusiasm. "Echo, imagine a creature, with the God of Terror and Evil's powers...and also had the God of Insanity's powers, is that powerful?" asked Devin as he turned his head to slightly look at Echo. Echo saw where he was headed. "If theoretically, Satan or the Reaper could become the physical hosts of Kaosu, they would be invincible, unstoppable, and supreme, without having to erase all of everything." "Yes, firstly, that is true, but Kaosu can't be removed completely, it's almost impossible if not by Steve," said Devin, "And secondly, that's not where I am getting at..." "If only possible, but infitnity is the peak of power and Kaosu in pure form is such." Said Echo. "Such stupidity, Steve will fix that someday," laughed Devin, "Satan is the brother of the Angel King, the son of the God of Darkness and the Goddess of Light, Lux and Xaald, AND he is the second powerful deity in all existance, I am pretty sure he has a plan for that artificial monster, and PsykoReaper is the third strongest diety, surpassing Xaald and Lux, and for one, I am tired of you being all pompous about your little "Quado", now shut up and listen!" Being in this domain had began to rejuvenate Echo, as he felt his energy returning. "I apologize that I upset you, but any finite being cannot be compared to the energies of the unlimited, I wish that it wasn't a part of this world, but in truth, there would be no sin without it. Please, continue." "Alright, well, you do know what a Chosen is, right?" asked Devin. Echo shook his head. "Well, a Chosen is a servant of a diety that is given powers connected by that diety and immortality, Steve gave it to only one, his son, Satan does the same thing, but with ALL of his children," said Devin. "I see." Replied Echo. "Well, Alice is a chosen of the God of Insanity, PsykoReaper...and the womb of a chosen is just as good...as the diety..." said Devin, looking away. Echo narrowed his eyes. "And what, pray tell, are you implying." He said in a blank tone that could have been rhetorical. "Satan...not Lucifer...wants to impregnate Alice with his child, and only can he create a great child as Satan, and with her spider demon ethnicity and being a Chosen of Insanity, it would make one HELL of a baby," said Devin. Echo glared with intensity. "I don't have the slightest care if he burns down villages or incinerates children, but a girl as disturbed as this shouldn't be forced to contribute in creating such a monstrosity. You can't possibly be a part of this." Devin slightly looked at him. "If you think I was REALLY a part of this, would you still be alive right now?" asked Devin. "Perhaps...But what can possibly be done, I am torn between two sides. Whether I like or not it seems I have a trickle of honor, yet whether she cares or not I cannot see myself being on the opposing side of Lilith." Echo said his next words hesitantly, fighting his pride. "What...Would you do?" Devin then turned to Echo. "You need to stop confusing your dick with your heart, Echo, not every girl that you fuck is your soul mate, Demons are redeemable, Fallen Angels, like Lilith, are beyond saving, as they already made their bed with the whole damn war, I could tell you all the women I have slept with that have broken my heart by a milimeter. One I really kick myself is Soifon...I still don't know who she screamed out...Youmishy...Oonroshi...Yorusini, I don't know," said Devin, "Well, the point is that you can't let every girl that shows you the time of your life a part in your heart, as heartless as that seems, I mean, I fucked Lilith myself, along with most of the generals of Hell, but I ain't letting her anywhere NEAR my heart, but she might have feelings for you as well..." "...Maybe you're right, but if she doesn't even have a fraction of a heart, why would she warn me about her duty after getting what she wanted...Nevermind, you're probably true, I made the mistake of trusting her just because we seemed similiar." Echo shook his head, his emotions had began to creep up on him once more, and he needed to show something the meaning of pain to nullify them. "Anywho, the reason I am telling you this is because I am undercover, I faked my death because I saw something in the future...something I did not like, Kaosu, something that has to do with the Prince of Darkness," said Devin, "And then it all goes black, as if...something destroyed all existance, that is why I emplore you, do not ever go Third Seal, if you try, I will kill you, and don't say I can't...because I can...you have heard of my reputation, I am the Devil-Slayer..." "I have used that form once in my life, to end the famous siege of my former home, the Bara Murasaki. It was purely experimental, so I almost lost control of it's power. I don't intend to ever call on it again, but in our current condition, how can I be sure I won't need it's prowess?" Devin then walked towards him. "Well, I am undercover, and I am suppose to bring you in if you had second thoughts in capturing Alice, so..." Devin then punched Echo in the face, amazingly, it knocked him out. Heart-Shaped Box Echo woke up in the Hall of Satan, he was covered in chains, connected to something behind the gate, with Satan's eye peering out. "Echo, I see you have failed," said Satan. Echo looked to see Devin kneeling to Satan next to Echo. Echo tilted his next until it popped and sighed calmly. "I almost killed her, but that wouldn't have helped much for your cause. Before the option of bribing her back alive was even explored, my blonde colleague here thought it wise to interrupt my mission." "Please! I could tell someone is lying just by hearing their voice, and this little shit is, he wanted to bed with her, like Lilith and that...Akiko c#$t, he is over emotional, master, I suggest you punish him," said Devin. "Do as you wish, you are my superior, and in such it is your right. But I rest with my statement, my mission was interrupted before any final action could be taken." Said Echo looking at Satan without hostility, but an annoyingly calm confidence. Echo shuddered when he saw the arm of Satan reach out of the door, even though he did not want to shudder. "Tilt...his...head," growled Satan. Devin then grabbed Echo's head and tilted it upward, opening his mouth. Satan then cut his pointing finger with his thumb's claw, leaking out a black gooey liquid that seemed to be acidic. He then put his finger over Echo, and the hot oil-like bile burned it's way down Echo's throat. "This is a little evil, it will not turn you evil, just give you a burning snesation in your throat and stomach for all eternity until I say so," growled Satan, "But, that is not the finality with the punishment, this is for your cocky attitude to me earlier..." Echo was in severe pain, but physical stopped affecting him long ago. "As I said, do as you must." He still stared blankly at Satan. "Hmmmmm, you are an arrogant little boy, I detest that kind of disrespect, as such, Kaosu will be weakened," growled Satan, he then jabbed his finger and thumb into Echo, but not flesh came out, but some strange grey light. Echo has felt pain before, and it never fazed him, but this, it was like someone was raping all those he ever loved and burning him with the sun's fire, it was pure pain. Satan then released his fingers from Echo, revealing a white orb. "A quater of Kaosu's power...is mine, and I will keep it, until you have served me a number of years, Echo," growled Satan. "With all do respect, Kaosu's power cannot be gauged because it has no number, so this won't effect me in the slightest. Also, without my support, that orb with exhaust soon. But do not fret, my service is yours at no cost." Echo sighed once more. "I've recently noticed that a few of your minions are lacking in loyalty, and that's something I can fix with time." His face was still calm, despite the physical despair he was in. "Oh...really?" asked Satan. Echo looked at Devin, he glared at him, he then slightly nodded no. "Indeed, but I wouldn't worry, all lies will be flushed out soon enough." Echo finally blinked, but lazily. Satan was silent. "With you by my side, the angels will weep in sorrow, when I have killed their father, the humans shall suffur under my rule, as all of existance will be nothing but a void of pain and terror, and all will bow before the true god of this world, the true ruler of all existance, the one who has the willpower to control it, even Kaosu will bow before me, because he already has...women will scream in agony, children will weap in fear, men will shout in morose, I am the God of Terror and Evil, the Shadow of Man, the Prince of Darkness, NO! The King of Darkness, the King of All, Satan!!!" roared Satan in pride, he then glared at the two. "Devin, take him to Asmodeus, where he can learn to respect me and my vision, through pain and humiliation," growled Satan. The chains then receeded from Echo and went into the gate, it then closed. Devin grabbed Echo's collar and dragged him out of the hall and into a deeper part of the palace. "I don't think I can trust you, Kaosu," growled Devin. "Do not call me that until you see the true power locked within me. I realized the moment I spared Alice my fate, so I have it all planned out, step for step." Echo glanced at Devin. "So likewise." Devin glanced at Echo, then looked away. "Hm, you remind me of an old friend of mine, but listen, you won't be able to defeat Asmodeus, as Kaosu's power will not help you against him," said Devin. "I've heard about its ability to negate the abilities of a demon, but I'm not just a single demon, am I? " Echo replied. "Nonetheless, I have no intention of fighting it, today is not the day for resistance." "It's not just demon, everything that is not a diety, including Kaosu," said Devin, he then opened up a portal. "You will spend a month with Asmodeus, he will punish you in every possible way, also, watch out, he's bisexual, meaning...just watch out," said Devin. "In the end every ounce of pain that is brought upon me will be returned tenfold." He glanced at Devin. "I am not a good guy." Said Echo as he walked into the portal. Echo found himself in a cave, he looked around to see nothing. Then a loud quake was heard, he looked to see Asmodeus. "Hello, Echo, I am here to teach you...a lesson!" growled Asmodeus. "Greetings, I suppose we should begin with formalities if we are to do business." Echo Folded his arms. Asmodeus slammed his foot on the ground. Suddenly, millions of skeletal warriors with little black armor, black shields, and black weapons came out of the ground, along with towers for skeletal archers made of bone. "You will live of course, but since your indurance is gone, it will...hurt!" growled Asmodeus. Echo readied his blade as the skeletal army ran at him... The End...for now...